Say WHAT?
by GlitterGirl123
Summary: Rocky and Logan tell CeCe about their relationship. Let's just say that lots of yelling is involved along with some death threats. Rocky/Logan and hints of CeCe/Deuce


**_Hey guys! It's a Rogan one-shot I came up with, mostly about CeCe's reaction to finding out they're dating. I was giggling myself as I typed it, I hope you like it!_**

* * *

"Logan, we have to do it sooner or later and unless you wanna die at fifteen, I say we go with sooner."

"Rocky!" he whines. "Do we have to? And she's gonna kill me either way so I want to delay that, thank you very much. I like living." I roll my eyes at his retort. Even if he's my boyfriend, does he really expect me to hide our relationship from my best friend any longer? I won't lie, I really like him but I can't keep on doing this to CeCe. She has a right to know.

"Logan!" I mimick before my expression turns serious. "Yes and we're telling her today. I can tell her myself if you're really that scared of her," I add with a shrug. A furious CeCe is a terrifying one and I've been around long enough to handle it.

"Hold on a sec. You think that a short and annoying redhead can actually _scare_ me?" he says in a disbelieved voice while raising his eyebrows at me.

Ooh, he never saw her mad yet, didn't he?

"You know what? I'll be there."

I know this is just to prove whatever 'manliness' he has but I'll take it if I have to.

"Great!" I exclaim with a smile, giving him a sideways hug and a quick peck on the lips. "So the minute she walks home we're telling her."

* * *

"Got it?" CeCe demands in a stern voice, lifting Logan off the ground by grabbing the collar of his shirt. He nods with a fearful expression and she lets him go, which makes him the ground with a thud.

"Ow!" he exclaims. "I take it back," Logan says to me. "She's horrendous."

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say a word," CeCe says, glaring at him. "Now if you'll excuse me…I really need to talk to someone else when he wakes up," CeCe says, her expression turning sheepish while motioning to Deuce, who was lying on the ground…unconscious.

I bet you wanna know what just happened.

Let me explain.

_An hour ago…_

"I'm ba—ugh, you're here," is the first thing CeCe says when she sees Logan and I watching TV on the couch. Okay Rocky. You can do it. Now's the time to tell CeCe and possibly watch your boyfriend get castrated or even murdered in front of your eyes…

Wow. I suck at giving myself pep talks.

"Well then. It's nice to see you too Sissy," he scoffs back and somehow manages to nudge me without CeCe noticing. Oh right, Logan's possible doom is coming right up.

…It sounds better in my head for some reason.

I clear my throat a little. "CeCe, we need to talk…"

She gives Logan a nasty glare. "Scoot out of here Little Scooter. Rocky has to tell me something."

I laugh nervously. "Heh heh…this involves him too…"

CeCe frowns at my statement. "What can you possibly tell me when it involves Logan?" She says his name with such distaste that I'm scared all over again.

CeCe suddenly looks like she's about to throw up. "Wait, don't tell me you…OH MY GOD LOGAN, HOW COULD YOU GET ROCKY PREGNANT?" _What? She thinks I slept with Logan? _"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN? ROCKY, I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE RECKLESS ONE HERE EVEN THOUGH YOU KNOW I'M NOT A SLUT AND WOULDN'T TAKE IT THAT FAR! AND LOGAN, YOU'RE…_YOU_! I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE A STEP-AUNT—!"

"_CECE_!" we both yell. Seriously, I love the girl and all but has she _lost her mind_?

"What in the right mind possessed you to think I slept with Logan?" I exclaim. Seriously, whatever or whoever it is must be an amazing hypnotist or something.

…Maybe I can use it on Candy Cho so she can leave America…

I mentally smack myself in the head. Now's not the time!

"This isn't _15 and Pregnant_," Logan points out. "Plus we're both way more responsible than that!"

Okay Rocky, brace yourself. You can do this.

I took a deep breath after a moment of silence. "We didn't get laid, CeCe. I'm dating him," I finally say, lacing my fingers with his. There. The secret's out. And by the way CeCe's eyes starts twitching a little, I know this isn't ending well. At all. But I'm still surprisingly glad I don't have to hide it anymore.

"Let this sink in," she responds, trying (and failing) to calm herself. "THIS IS WAY WORSE THAN YOU TWO HAVING SEX!" she eventually screams, jumping off the couch. CeCe paces around the room and starts cursing under her breath. I can sense Logan's fear right now, it's written all over his face. Not to mention that he's squeezing my hand really, _really_ hard as if our lives depends on it.

"How is that worse than us dating?" I question while raising my eyebrows. Honestly though, how is me dating Logan worse than a foetus growing inside my womb and me carrying a baby for nine months at the tender age of fifteen?

"Uh…cuz…it just is okay?! I mean you could've gotten drunk at a party or something and no feelings would have been involved!" she exclaims, snapping her fingers as if she finally fully understood algebra.

What. The. _Heck_?

"I'm gonna pretend that makes sense and ignore what you said," Logan says while looking at CeCe weirdly. Same here Logan, same here.

At least that his grip on my hand has loosened considerably. "Why is it such a big deal that we're dating?"

"Cuz I—!" Just then, someone chooses this specific moment to knock on the door. CeCe stomps over and wrenches the door open.

Deuce is standing on the other side with a steaming hot pizza box in his hands. "Hey CeCe," he says, looking sheepish. "We have that project together for science so I thought I'd come today…" Thank you Deuce for saving our lives. "Wait, why are Rocky and Logan holding hands?"

"Ask them," she replies bitterly. CeCe grabs his sleeve, yanks him inside and pushes him on the couch next to Logan. "Stay here." He nods slowly in confusion, raising his eyebrows slightly.

I take this opportunity to jump off the couch to face her. "Once again, why is it a big deal that I'm dating Logan?"

"He's my step-brother!"

"So?"

"He's your best friend's brother!"

"Isn't that a song?" Logan and Deuce asks at the same time.

"Yes, Victoria Justice," CeCe and I reply, turning towards the boys.

CeCe spins back to face me. "Logan's off-limits! It's a crucial rule in the girl-code!"

"Logan makes me happy!"

"This is like…me kissing Ty!" Oh, she did not just go there. I see Deuce's eyebrows raise up to his hairline and jaw dropping to the floor. You see, Deuce told me he kinda has a crush on CeCe even when he has a girlfriend. Yes, I know it's messed up but then again…CeCe's hot plus has an awesome personality…man, who am I kidding? If only Deuce has the guts to split up with Dina cuz I can tell he wants CeCe more.

What is up with me and changing subjects today?

Anyway, Logan's just standing there and I know he'd rather be anywhere else instead of here. Scratch that, I know for a fact that none of us feel like dealing with this.

I just feel like curling up on a couch and read a good book.

Is that too much to ask?

"That's even worse!" I exclaim. "Ty and I are blood-related and you and Logan are related by marriage!"

"You don't hate Ty! And brothers are brothers, blood-related or not." CeCe suddenly turns to Deuce. "How's you and Rocky's relationship like?"

"She's like my second sister…what's that have to do with this?"

She ignores his question. "Now watch me Rocky, as I kiss your 'second brother' and see how you'll enjoy seeing this!" CeCe marches over to Deuce, grabs his collar and…oh my gosh, she wasn't kidding. CeCe kisses him square on the lips. Deuce's surprised cry's muffled by CeCe's lips and his eyes are wide open in shock. Ooh, Dina was not gonna like this.

She abruptly lets him go and I see a subtle blush on her cheeks. "How'd you like that?" she sputters out.

"Did you just…why'd you…CeCe…I'm still with Dina…am I looking up? Cuz I see stars…" Annnnd he loses consciousness. Dina's so gonna kill CeCe. Well, on the plus side, Deuce got his wish but still, it shouldn't have been like this.

"CECE!" Logan exclaims! "You made him faint!"

"What's the big deal?" she asks obliviously.

"Oh, I don't know, he has a girlfriend that isn't you? Does Dina ring a bell?" CeCe's facial expression quickly morphs from embarrassment to horror.

"OH MY GOD. I actually kissed Deuce for real unlike Rocky!"

"You kissed Deuce?" Logan asks me, looking slightly hurt.

"It was a cheek kiss! And an accident! I'll explain that later," I say, spinning toward him.

I think that kiss with Deuce (CeCe, not me) somehow knocks some sense into CeCe cuz she looks as if she's finally a bit calmer now. "Rocky, does this pathetic excuse of a human being truly make you happy?"

"Hey!" Logan exclaims.

We both ignore him. "Yeah. He does. That's what I was trying to make you understand."

"Alright then. What about you, _Little Scooter_? Does Rocky make you happy?"

"Yes Sissy, I like her. A lot."

She beckoned him with his fingers, like you know those 'come here' motions? Yeah, that thing. "Come here Logan, we need to talk alone, _brother and sister only_." Suddenly, I'm fearing for my boyfriend's life. He slowly walks up toward her with a suspicious look on his face. Can't really say I blame him though.

She rolls her eyes at his slowness, which is most likely cuz CeCe isn't very patient, and just drags him away to somewhere I couldn't be at this moment.

I couldn't really help but just eavesdrop a little. "Listen up, you better not break her heart or else I'll—" It's best I censore her threats, _trust_ me. "Understand?"

"Yeah, got it." I quietly go back to where I was standing before, which is close to Deuce.

…I almost forgot CeCe's kiss made him faint. I feel like a bad friend now, great.

"So what have we made a deal on?" CeCe says.

"I keep her happy and my head and…other body parts stays intact."

She grabs the collar of his shirt and effortlessly lifts him off the ground. "And you better keep your part of the promise or else I'll keep mine and I'll make sure you don't live by to see the light of the day AND that you'll die a slow, painful death. And I don't break my promises. Got it?"

_Back to present day…_

And that's what happened about an hour ago. When CeCe dragged Deuce in her room to talk to him, Logan and I sneaked out of the house to my apartment. We might've made out a little…I swear I didn't go anywhere far enough to get myself pregnant. Either way, now I'm just reading a book and snuggling up to him.

That's how CeCe found out about us. Now to tell Ty…hey, don't judge! He caught me kissing Logan's cheek and dragged him out by the ear and I couldn't talk to him for nearly a month! Imagine if I told him I'm dating him…

Just not today. I wanna enjoy my book. And Logan. Definitely Logan as well.

* * *

_**How was it? It's a random idea I came up. Sorry if you see a few grammar mistakes/typos, I typed the whole thing on my iPod. I tried to keep them in character as well so again, I apologize. But either way, I hope you enjoyed this! I had fun writing it. I might make a follow-up with Ty's reaction as well. Undetermined, but it's a possibility. :)**_

_**–Liz**_


End file.
